Fotografía
by LadyNatalieStark
Summary: Hay momentos que deberían durar para siempre. Las fotografías retratan aquellos instantes que más deseamos recordar, que deseamos volver a vivir. Y en ocasiones, nos brindan la fuerza y esperanza para seguir adelante. Oneshot. FMA. EdxWin.


¡Hola a todos!  
Dudo que alguien me recuerde por aquí. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada, además de haber dejado en el olvido la única obra de más de un capítulo que he escrito ("Yellow Moon"). Para aquellas personas que gustaron de mi historia, lo lamento mucho. No sé si actualice pronto. Ahora que FMA ha terminado se me hace más difícil aún…pero de que lo haré algún día, lo haré.  
La presente historia se me ocurrió de pronto. Sé que no es la mejor que he escrito, pero no pude evitar hacerlo. FMA ya concluyó, y seguramente nadie quiera leer un fanfic lleno de angst sobre algo que todos ya sabemos terminó bien, pero qué puedo decir. La idea nació y yo solo escribí lo que me dictaba el corazón. Así de cursi puedo llegar a ser.  
Espero algún día escribir algo totalmente feliz, sin llanto, sin mensajes de esperanza porque todo está bien. Debo hacerlo en algún momento, aunque no sé qué tan bien me salga, creo que me va mejor el drama.  
Y bueno, este fic ha sido creado por puro egoísmo mío. Quise mostrarme a mí misma que podía volver a escribir y que me saldría medianamente bien.  
Si a alguien llegara a gustarle, me haría muy feliz un comentario. Si alguien piensa que es horrible, también me gustaría un comentario. Todas las opiniones son bienvenidas, el solo hecho de saber que alguien me leyó me es suficiente.  
¡Saludos!

**Fotografía**

- Tal vez sea hora de escribirle - dijo ella, con una mirada dubitativa.

Luego de terminar de reparar el automail de un veterano de la guerra en Ishbal, Winry no había podido evitar recordar lo terrible de aquella masacre. Masacre donde sus padres, los doctores Rockbell, habían perdido la vida.

Así como un día los vio partir hacia el campo de batalla, ya hacía un buen tiempo desde que había observado detenidamente la espalda de aquel joven de rubios cabellos alejarse en el atardecer.

Hacía ya un buen tiempo que no sabía nada de Ed.

-Nunca le he escrito, y aunque dudo que me conteste, me gustaría que sepa cómo estamos por aquí- dijo para si, mientras buscaba una hoja en blanco entre uno de sus cajones.

Cogió una, además de una pluma, y se dispuso a escribir.

_"Querido Ed..."_

- ¿Querido Ed?... ¿Querido?...- repitió varias veces. Cada una de ellas reforzaba su idea de lo ridículo que sonaba la palabra "querido". Es así como se deshizo de la hoja y tomó otra nueva.

"Hola Ed...¿Cómo estás? Aquí todo va bien. Cada día mejoro mi técnica y he logrado crear un modelo de automail de mayor ligereza sin afectar su calidad. La próxima vez que te pases por aquí lo cambiaré".

- Bien. Eso está mucho mejor. - pensó la rubia, mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos. El haber empezado con "Querido" sonaba demasiado tradicional, no se sentía natural. Esto definitivamente estaba mucho mejor.

"La abuela está bien. Hace unos días, mientras cenábamos, recordamos cuán destrozado estaba tu automail la última vez que nos visitaste. Definitivamente espero que la próxima vez no ocurra lo mismo o tendrás que pagarme el doble".

Luego de escribir esto, Winry recordó lo enojada que se sintió la última vez que Edward y Alphonse visitaron Resembool. En primer lugar, no llamaron para avisarles que irían. En segundo lugar, la armadura de Al estaba casi destrozada. Y en tercer lugar,

el automail en el que había puesto tanto esfuerzo, al que le había dedicado toda su energía y tiempo, estaba totalmente destruido. Y lo que es aún peor, no notaba ni la más mínima señal de arrepentimiento por parte del alquimista, quien solo atinaba a esquivar sus golpes y responder acaloradamente a sus regaños.

- Por más que se lo repita mil veces, sé que volverá a destruirlo y me pedirá arreglarlo. Tarde o temprano lo hará, no hay duda - dijo en voz alta mientras observaba la carta.

- Tarde o temprano lo hará...no hay duda... - repitió varias veces.

De pronto, entró una fría brisa por la ventana, ubicada frente a la joven. Pudo sentir como sus dedos se helaban.

Intentó seguir escribiendo, pero tenía la mente totalmente en blanco.

De pronto, sus labios se movieron lentamente.

- Lo hará...volverá... ¿no es así? - dijo, con la voz entrecortada.

Hacía varios meses que no sabía nada del alquimista. En realidad, desde que Edward se unió a la milicia, Winry desconocía muchas cosas sobre él. Lo único que sabía era que tanto él como Alphonse estaban haciendo lo posible por encontrar una forma de recuperar sus cuerpos. El resto, los peligros a los que puedan ser expuestos, sus enemigos, su paradero...todo aquello le era desconocido.

Todo estaría bien mientras apareciese de vez en cuando en el taller, con aquella sonrisa llena de determinación y los apuros de siempre. Todo estaría bien siempre y cuando, aquel automail que diseñaba para él, en el que ponía su mejor empeño, toda su energía...todo su corazón, fuese destruido.

Fue en ese momento que la joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios se percató de algo. Algo que si bien siempre supo, nunca quiso aceptar.

En realidad, no odiaba a Ed por romper el automail. No importaba cuántas veces lo rompiese, no importaba en cuántas piezas terminase, cuánto tiempo tardaría en repararlo, cuántas noches se mantuviera sin dormir...nada de eso importaba...

No había cosa que desease más en el mundo que ver destruido aquel brazo de acero.

Aquel brazo destruido, reducido a miles de pequeñas piezas inservibles, totalmente inutilizable...

Y es que aquel brazo destruido solo significaba una cosa...

El regreso a casa del Alquimista de Acero.

Así sea solo por unos días, así fueran solo unas horas...

Si ese brazo era destruido, si Edward y Alphonse lograban sobrevivir a aquellos peligros a los que se exponían, si aún había esperanza para los hermanos Elric, volverían a pedir su ayuda.

Mientras miraba fijamente la carta que escribía, un par de lágrimas cayeron sobre esta.

Sin entender bien el por qué, un sentimiento de gran nostalgia e incertidumbre invadieron su corazón.

Sin apartar la mirada de la carta, secó aquellas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

De pronto, se puso de pie. Tomó la hoja sobre la que escribía y la rompió en múltiples pedazos.

Mientras la rompía, su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo intensamente, como si fuese a salírsele del pecho.

Al cabo de un rato, una vez más calmada y sin decir palabra alguna, arrojó los trozos de papel a la basura.

- Escribir aquella carta no era más que un error. Un grave error. - dijo para sí, mientras abría el cajón para guardar su pluma. Al abrirlo, encontró una fotografía.

- ¿Y esto? - dijo, confusa.

La fotografía mostraba a los hermanos Elric, Winry, Pinako, los Rockbell, Hohenheim, y Trisha sonriendo, todos sentados en una gran mesa. En ella podía verse a Ed, forzando una sonrisa a petición de su madre.

Por su parte, Trisha sonreía cargando al pequeño Alphonse en brazos, quien dormía plácidamente. Hohenheim y Pinako por su parte sostenían unas cervezas mientras que los Rockbell estaban sentados uno a cada lado de su pequeña, Winry, quien sonreía tomándolos de los brazos.

- No recuerdo esta fotografía. ¿De dónde salió? - se preguntó a sí misma.

Intrigada por su descubrimiento, salió de su habitación presurosa al comedor, donde se encontraba su abuela, Pinako.

- ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! - gritaba, agitada, mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente.

Pinako sorprendida por los gritos de su nieta, dio un brinco que asustó a su propia mascota, Den.

- Pero qué pasa Winry, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? - preguntó la mujer de cabellos canos y baja estatura, mientras fumaba de su pipa.

- ¿De dónde salió esta foto? La encontré en uno de mis cajones y no recuerdo haberla visto antes.- dijo, mientras le enseñaba la fotografía a su abuela.

La mujer de cabellos canos dejó su pipa sobre la mesa y tomó entre sus manos la fotografía. La miró detenidamente, mientras una sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro.

- Esta foto es de la cena que preparamos para tus padres antes de que partiesen a Ishbal. Fue su fiesta de despedida. - dijo Pinako, sin apartar la vista de la fotografía.

La joven de rubios cabellos enmudeció.

Jamás se hubiese imaginado que aquella foto, llena de sonrisas, pudiese ser la última que sus padres se tomasen antes de morir.

Aquellos rostros, llenos de gozo y despreocupación, ajenos a toda catástrofe, libres de sufrimiento, felices...era casi imposible de creer.

Y es que, ¿cómo las cosas pudieron cambiar tanto?

Los padres de Winry asesinados, Trisha fallecida a causa de una enfermedad, Edward y Alphonse condenados por jugar a ser dioses...tres niños huérfanos y una madre que perdió a su único hijo...

¿Realmente sus vidas fueron tan felices alguna vez, como se veía en la fotografía?

Si así había sido, Winry simplemente no lo recordaba.

- Entonces...alguna vez...nos vimos así...- dijo ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

Pinako, que si bien siempre había mantenido esa imagen de mujer fuerte frente a su nieta, no pudo evitar conmoverse ante sus palabras.

Procurando mantener su entereza, miró fijamente a su nieta.

- Así nos vimos. Y así volveremos a vernos. Tus padres siempre tuvieron fe en el mañana, en otras personas. De no ser así, no hubiesen arriesgado sus vidas en la guerra. De no ser así, no se hubiesen convertido en médicos y dedicado sus vidas a salvar las de otros. -

Mirando a su nieta, quien no apartaba la mirada de la fotografía, prosiguió.

- Mientras tengas fe, mientras no dejes de trabajar por aquel mañana que tanto anhelas, sin dejar que la desesperación y el tiempo te derrumben, todo saldrá bien. Tanto tú como Edward y Alphonse lo saben, por eso ellos trabajan tan duro por hacer realidad sus sueños, por eso tú y yo trabajamos tan duro aquí. Las mujeres Rockbell somos más fuertes que cualquier cosa, lo sabes muy bien. -

Winry apartó la mirada de la fotografía.

De pronto, sintió como un calor intenso recorría su cuerpo por completo.

El nudo en su garganta había desaparecido.

Había dejado que el temor y la desesperación se adueñasen de su mente y su corazón. No solía pasarle a menudo, pero cuando esto ocurría sus emociones no le permitían ver más allá de la realidad. No le permitían seguir dando lo mejor de sí, mirar el día a día con esperanza y seguir adelante. No le permitían ser aquella joven fuerte y decidida que, al igual que los hermanos Elric, cumpliría sus sueños sin duda alguna.

- Por poco y deshonro el apellido Rockbell, abuela. - dijo la joven de ojos azules, mientras sonreía.

Pinako, quien pudo percibir que su nieta había recobrado la calma, se rió a carcajadas mientras tomaba nuevamente su pipa entre las manos.

- Vamos, que aún tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. - dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando algunas herramientas.

- Espera - dijo la joven - Hay algo que debo hacer antes -

Presurosa, tomó la fotografía y se dirigió a la sala.

Con mucho cuidado, la colocó junto con el resto de fotografías que adornaban la habitación.

Volvió a observar con detenimiento cada uno de los rostros que aparecían en ella. Cada una de aquellas personas poseía un gran valor en la vida de la joven. Cada una de aquellas personas, de alguna manera, habían contribuido a que ella sea quien es el día de hoy.

Presentes o no, su imagen perduraría para siempre.

Sonriendo, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Sin apartar la mirada de aquellos rostros sonrientes, tomó aire.

- Definitivamente, así volveremos a vernos...Ed, Al, aquí los esperamos - dijo en voz alta.

**- FIN -**


End file.
